


The Next Level

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing Hurts, arin enjoys himself, dan's hungry and isn't having the best time, everything's ok in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Sequel to "A Long Time Coming." Dan wants to test his limits. Arin continues to be kinky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend archionblu convinced me to upload this so...you're welcome, internet.

Arin thought Danny had dozed off long ago. The older man had been having a stressful week full of promotions and songwriting and running up and down between studios, not to mention filming for Grumps. It would be a lot to ask from any man, and though Dan, at heart, was a workaholic (I mean, who isn’t when your work is basically your dream job?), it was thoroughly exhausting, and he’d barely said two words to Arin before climbing into bed.

Arin paused his audiobook and slipped his headphones off his ears so he could turn to look at Dan. His lover was facing away from him, breathing slow and even, his curls obscuring his face. His bony shoulders made him look more like a log than a person, and Arin could just about see rib lines as he shifted, since Dan had pretty much just stripped down, not bothering with pajamas.

The younger man frowned; was Danny getting bony again? He thought they’d been making (slow but sure) progress. It wasn’t like they’d been doing any of…that (feederism? That’s what the internet consensus was, though Arin was unsure about giving it a name) due to time constraints and busy schedules, and Dan hadn’t been around for Arin to make sure he was eating properly.

Feeling disheartened and slightly more concerned than he felt he had any right to be (because, damn it, his boyfriend was a grown-ass man who had clearly managed to not-die for twenty or so years of his adult life), Arin was about to go back to his book when Danny stirred, stretching and rolling over to snuggle.

“Hey, Big Cat,” Dan mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

Arin wrapped an arm around Dan, pulling the lanky man in close and trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he felt the knobs of the other man’s spine. He’s always had knobs, Hanson! Stop freaking out so much! “Hey, Sexy Kitten.” He kissed Dan’s forehead, delighting in the sleepy giggles the action produced. “Did I wake you? I guess it is kinda bright in here.” He’d habitually left the bedside lamp on, even though he was listening to his book and didn’t need to see anything.

“No, ‘s okay,” Danny yawned a baby yawn, snuggling into Arin’s warm chest. “I, um…I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Okay, baby. Shoot.” Arin put his headphones on the bedside table and shifted so he could give Dan his full attention. And the full benefit of his warm, sturdy body.

“You know how we did that…scene a couple weeks back?” Dan was looking at his hand, splayed on Arin’s chest.

“Yeah?” Arin couldn’t help the shudder of excitement that passed through him.

Danny’s smirk told him he’d noticed. “I, uh…I want to do it again.”

Arin trapped his tongue between his lips. God, feeding his lover had been so incredibly hot, and getting to feel Dan’s stomach when it was full of food that he’d made… 

It had honestly made him feel incredibly possessive.

“Oh-okay,” Arin’s voice was slightly trembly. “When were you thinking?”

“Can we…” Dan pushed his hair out of his eyes, tucking some of it behind his ear. “Can we…do it tomorrow?” He was able to meet Arin’s eyes, but the younger man could read the hesitance there.

“Yeah, of course,” Arin said immediately without considering the amount of preparation that would have to take place. 

“Awesome.” Dan leaned in to lazily kiss Arin, which the other man happily obliged. He tasted slightly of sleep, but still mostly like green tea, and Arin hummed, delighted. He loved the way Dan tasted.

When they’d pulled away, Danny yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “I wanted to…test my boundaries, as well.”

“Meaning?” Arin asked, though he was worried he might actually need to jack off. Just thinking about feeding Dan by hand was making him hard.

“Meaning I’m gonna go hungry all day,” Dan replied, already closing his eyes in preparation for sleep.

“Oof. That’s gonna be rough.” Arin frowned. “You sure you’re up for it?”

Dan nodded. “You better make me a fucking feast.”

Arin groaned. “I will. I promise.” 

After he was sure that Dan was asleep again, he slipped out from under him to jack off in the adjourning bathroom.

Holy shit, Danny had been right: he was one kinky motherfucker.

~

Breakfast, Dan thought, was the hardest to skip.

After all, breakfast was his favorite meal of the day, and the foods associated with the meal were among his absolute favorites. Cereal, eggs, pancakes, toast…mmm.  
Right on cue, his stomach gurgled noisily, and he giggled, sliding a hand underneath his tee shirt to both quiet and tease the unhappy customer. Since it was a day off for both himself and Arin, he hadn’t seen the need to get dressed. So he was wearing pajamas. Of course, the elastic waistband of his jammies would come in handy later. For now, though…

Arin was demolishing a bowl of cereal and writing stuff down on their kitchen notepad. It looked like a recipe, but Danny couldn’t read upside down. The older man had insisted on watching Arin eat to rile up his appetite even more, and, so far, it was working. Dan was so goddamn jealous of Arin’s cereal.

He was so fucking hungry, too. He’d barely had anything to eat for dinner, as he’d just wanted to get home to sleep after squabbling about lyrics with Brian all day. He loved songwriting, really he did, but there were times when he felt he was the only one taking the work seriously. Or, at least, as seriously as you can take comedy lyrics.

Dan stretched, arching his back and getting the blood pumping to his thin wrists. He could put pressure on his belly to get it to shut up a bit, but he knew that, on some level, Arin appreciated this. And he was nothing if not an absolute fucking tease when he had the advantage.

“Cereal has never looked more appealing,” he mused, leaning heavily on one bent arm, jaw supported by his palm. 

Arin looked up from his work. “Oh yeah? Sure you don’t want some?” He took a spoonful and held it up teasingly towards Dan, not really caring if milk droplets were getting all over the table. He was slightly worried about pushing his boyfriend’s limits, but if it was a tease Danny wanted, then a tease he would get.

Dan started, sitting up ramrod straight like he was a kid caught sleeping in class. His soft brown eyes widened slightly, and his tongue snuck out to wet his lips. His empty stomach made a desperate little noise, reminding him that its last meal had been over twelve hours ago, if savory Chex mix counted as a “meal.” He swallowed, looking away. “N-no thanks.” This was going to be…pretty difficult.

Arin relented, and he pulled back, clearly concerned. “Dan?” He pushed his cereal bowl aside and reached for the slender man’s hand. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this. You look fucking wrecked.”

Dan shook his head, determined suddenly. He gripped Arin’s hand in his own, letting his eyes trail up the lightly muscled arm up to the stocky, broad shoulders that he loved. Arin sometimes felt insecure, and Danny couldn’t imagine why. He felt so safe when he was being held by those strong, muscular arms, in bed or otherwise.

“No, I…” His eyes flared with a rare intensity. “I can do this.” He took a deep breath, chuckling slightly. “I underestimated your ability to tease, baby bear. Oof.”

Arin chuckled back, giving Dan’s hand a squeeze. “You can back out, though. If you need to. This isn’t a contract. Okay?”

Dan nodded. He was glad for the contingency, but, at the same time, he knew he wasn’t going to take it. His head swam a little as he sat back, and he giggled at the realization. “I’m going to be so shit at chores today, man.”

Arin squared his shoulders, and though his face was twisted in a humorous manner, his steady voice made it clear he wasn’t joking. “You’re not allowed to do chores. I forbid it!”

That only made Dan giggle some more. “Then what am I gonna do all day, dude? You’ve got a feast to cook, I’m not gonna let you fuckin…” He gestured aimlessly. “…be all domestic while I sit on my nonexistent ass!”

But Arin remained firm. In fact, he stood up so that he was towering over Dan, hands on his hips. It made the older man stop laughing immediately. This was Arin’s “Dom” mode, his “I am not even remotely in the ballpark of fucking around” mode. When Arin got like this, the only thing to do was listen and obey. 

Arin crossed his arms over his chest without loosening his posture an ounce. His voice was jovial, but not light like a joke. “Dude, your tummy’s getting noisy already, and breakfast isn’t even technically over yet. Besides, you look a bit pale, and I’m willing to bet your head feels all swirly.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Um…”

“Be honest: do you feel like doing chores, Daniel?”

Dan did not. He felt just this side of boneless, actually, and his head felt oddly heavy. “Uhhh…I mean…”

“Dan.” Arin frowned harder, if that was possible.

Dan heaved out a sigh. “No, I do not.”

“Exactly. So you’re not doing chores.” Arin tossed his head proudly, clearly settling things. “Go…go watch football, or something. I’ve got stuff to do.” He made shooing motions with his hands.

Danny stood up carefully. His head definitely felt hazy, his body weakened from the difficult work week and general lack of caloric intake. Arin slipped back into Caring Boyfriend Mode and held onto him until he was steady.

“You need something to help,” He decided.

“Tea?” Dan asked with a weak smile.

“Yeah, a nice warm cup of tea.” Arin smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek, making Dan giggle. “Make your belly all toasty.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed, smiling dopily. “That’d be nice.”

Arin leaned in to kiss Dan’s lips, keeping the kiss casual and without much passion. Dan let Arin lead, sinking into Arin’s embrace. This was so nice. It was helping him forget about the fact that he hadn’t eaten breakfast.

Finally, Arin pulled away. They were both a bit flushed, and Dan rested his forehead against Arin’s, sharing breath. The younger man’s smelled like cereal, and Dan rolled his tongue around his mouth, tasting the remains of Arin’s breakfast there, too. He swallowed, somewhat self-consciously, though it was more to tease than to soothe.

“Go on.” Arin smiled warmly. “I’ll make you tea.”

“Thank you,” Danny traipsed off to the living room and flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and snuggling into one of the blankets tossed tastefully over the back. 

“Is there football on yet?” Arin asked.

Dan laughed. “Dude, most games start waaayyyy later.”

~

Dan learned the hard way that watching TV was a bad idea. He hated commercials normally, but all of the food commercials were being incredibly unfair, what with the juicy burgers that looked so goddamn good, the chips flying across the screen that probably didn’t even taste that great in real life, the crisp grill marks on a salmon steak, and thin, salty fries cooked to golden perfection…it was all too much.

Dan drew in a sharp breath, wincing as his stomach clenched painfully. 

“Danny?” Arin’s alarmed voice sounded from somewhere near the back of the house. The laundry room, maybe. Arin rarely used that nickname, and it was usually to quickly get the other’s attention. “Danny, are you okay?”

“Ow. Shit.” Dan grumbled to himself, shifting slightly so that he could calm his stomach. “Yeah,” he called out.

“What happened?” Arin came running and poked his head into the main room. A commercial was just ending, and the younger man could guess, given the topic of said commercial, what the issue was. “Oh. Shit, man, I’m sorry. You good?” He crossed until he was in front of the couch and knelt down, gently pulling the blanket away.

Dan barked a laugh. He wasn’t good. Fucking Wendy’s had him craving fries in the worst way possible. “I’m…not,” he said dryly, letting his head fall back against the couch. “Fuck me.”

“Maybe later,” Arin intoned, batting Dan’s hands away from his tummy and bending over his lap. He was nuzzling Danny, mouthing at his stomach and chest through his shirt, and the older man sighed tiredly, fisting his hand in Arin’s hair. “Poor tummy,” Arin cooed. “Nobody’s paying attention to you, are they?”

“Arin,” Dan warned, feeling his belly about to get vocal.

The loud growl seemed to reverberate throughout the room, and Dan actually tensed up, wondering how Arin would react.

“Whoa, dude,” Arin glanced up at Dan. “That was fuckin noisy.”

“Mmm.” Dan said tiredly. The stream of complaints from his stomach had gotten more and more intense as the hours dragged on. The tea had distracted him for a little while, allowing him to watch some Giants highlights in peace, but once the warmth wore off and the food commercials began assaulting him, it was game over. “Like it, Big Cat?” His smile was small, weary. He hoped Arin was getting something out of seeing him like this. He wasn’t having a lot of fun right now.

Arin lowered his bushy brows and his mouth thinned into a nearly perfect straight line. “I like digesting gurgles much better,” he replied honestly. “The only thing nice about these is that I’ll be able to quiet them soon enough.”

Dan groaned. “Dude, don’t fuckin say “soon” unless you mean “in ten minutes.” I’m fuckin starving.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Arin nuzzled into Dan’s stomach again, making the older man sigh. “What can I do to help?”

Dan rubbed his temples, trying to dispel a headache that was steadily building there. “Ummm…” He slumped a bit, getting more comfortable, and closed his eyes, making a risky decision. “Tell me…tell me what I get to eat, Ar.”

“Oh, gladly,” Arin purred. Mercifully, one hand slid under Danny’s tee shirt and began stroking and massaging his empty stomach, making him whimper and moan intermittently as Arin spoke. “I’ve planned a breakfast feast. You’re going to love it.”

“Fuck, Arin…” Danny whimpered. He was aroused despite himself. “Fuck, baby girl…”

Arin went on. “I’m planning a lovely cheesy omelet, and I’ve already made pancakes and waffles; they’re sitting in the oven so they stay warm. And I’ve got some fruit, too. Strawberries and blueberries and bananas, all nice and sliced up, ready to be toppings for whatever you want.”

Dan groaned. “Fuck…Arin, I want it. I want it all. God, I’m so hungry…I feel so empty. God.”

Arin nodded. “I promise, baby. It’s all for you.” Fuck, he was hard again. He felt bad for being turned on by his lover’s suffering. He didn’t want to be, so he forced himself not to grind.

But Dan, perceptive as ever, even out of his mind with (to Arin) unimaginable hunger, shifted and ran a trembling hand through Arin’s hair. “You’re rock hard, aren’t you, baby girl?”

Arin buried his head in Dan’s lap. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m a freak. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Arin,” Dan soothed. “Arin, look at me.”

Arin glanced up shyly, seeing Danny smiling down at him. “Dan…”

“I’m glad this is doing something for you,” Dan lightly passed his fingertips over Arin’s cheek. “I bet it’s not even cause I’m in pain. I bet you’re imagining what it’ll be like after I’m done eating.”

Arin nodded. “Y-yeah…I wanna see how much you can eat.”

Dan smiled. “I’m excited, dude. I’m fuckin wiped as hell right now, but I can’t wait until the food’s done.” He wet his lips. “It’s gonna taste so fucking good.” His belly gurgled under Arin’s ear.

The younger man squeezed Dan gently. “God, I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do.” Danny beamed. “Hey, uh…I’m kinda tired. Think I’m gonna try to take a nap, if that’s cool.”

Arin glanced at the time. “Yeah, of course, man. I’ll wake you up when the food’s ready, and we can have an early dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan, Big Cat.”

~

The food was finally ready. As promised, Arin had made a cheddar omelet, pancakes, and waffles, along with a side of fruit. He hoped Danny would like it. He was certainly excited to see how much his skinny lover could eat after fasting all day.

Dan had spent twenty minutes tossing and turning, trying to nap, but failing. So he gave up and settled himself in a pillow nest, scrolling through his Instagram feed mindlessly. He was really too weak at this point to manage any higher functions. He was barely managing that, honestly.

Arin had found a rolling tray this time, like the kind they had at fancy restaurants in the movies. He soaked the pancakes in syrup and plopped a dollop of chocolate ice cream onto the waffles, then, his feast complete, he wheeled it back towards the bedroom.

He was startled to find Danny awake, but not surprised. It was probably hard to fall asleep on an empty stomach.

Dan set his phone aside as the food was brought in, his eyes widening. His stomach groaned, and all of his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of: “get in my belly.”

“Arin…” Danny’s voice was breathless as he climbed out from under the covers and sat up carefully. Skipping two meals was worse than skipping one; he could barely hold his weight at all, and he felt, quite frankly, on the verge of death. 

“I know,” Arin said warmly, bringing the waffles into his lap and carefully cutting off a bite. “Here. Just eat. You’re starving.”

Dan moaned in agreement and opened his mouth. He was lucky Arin was intent on feeding him and not just watching him eat, because he was ninety percent certain that his hands would be too shaky to feed himself efficiently. As Arin slid the bite inside, Dan moaned in orgasmic pleasure. It was such a relief for him to eat, after going far too long without a decent meal, that he almost started crying. He swallowed, licking his lips. His stomach seemed to jump for joy, and it eagerly asked for more, rather vocally. 

Arin smiled, leaning forward briefly to kiss Dan. The older man tasted of waffle, and it was glorious. “Good?” He asked.

In response, Dan simply opened his mouth, asking for more. So, Arin obliged. In no time, the waffles had disappeared (between the two of them eating, naturally), and Arin was pleased to see that Dan seemed alive now. His eyes were bright and alert, and he had more color in his cheeks. 

“Are you good to keep going?” Arin asked, wanting to make sure that Danny wasn’t too full. Half a day of fasting or not, both of them had to be mindful of Dan’s stomach thing.

But Dan nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’m good.” He licked his lips, his eyes straying to the clean plate as Arin switched them out. “Holy shit. I cleaned my plate!”

“I mean, I helped,” Arin added modestly. “But, yeah, you did!”

“Wow,” Dan sighed, slouching slightly. He barely even felt full and, more importantly, his appetite was still whet. He wasn’t going to stop now, come what may. He opened his mouth and let Arin feed him the pancakes. It wasn’t a special recipe or anything, but Danny loved pancakes, and besides, they tasted good because Arin had made them. That was what mattered most.

It was midway through the pancakes when Dan began to feel full. But Arin’s hands massaged, stretching out his tummy and coaxing it to take more. Dan found it was also effective to think about how long he’d been starving himself for this, how hungry he’d been then. And Arin’s little giggle upon hearing Danny’s stomach gurgle was adorable, which made all the effort worth it.

The pancakes were gone in the blink of an eye. Now it was time for the omelet.

~

“Okay, I’m nauseous now.” Danny made a “time out” motion with his hands.

Arin slid the nearly-demolished omelet plate away and slid forward. “Shit, I’m sorry. I should’ve figured this was a bad idea.”

Dan slid down until he was lying on his back. Despite the fact that he did feel mildly barfy, it was worth it. Nausea was better than hunger by far. And his stomach was bloated and heavy. He felt pretty damn good, all things considered.

And, yes, there was that return of the quiet in his head. His entire body seemed to radiate: “well done.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dan hummed after a minute, reaching for Arin’s hand and placing it on his stomach. “I think if you rub, it’ll help. Oof.” He closed his eyes. “Nausea aside, I feel amazing, dude.”

“Oh yeah?” Arin slid Dan’s shirt up even more so he could kiss and mouth along the taut surface of Danny’s belly. It wasn’t much of a distention; at most, Dan looked like he’d gained “dad fat.” But it was so wonderfully tight and full and Arin had done that. They’d done it together. “God, you look so good like this. Fuck, Dan.”

“Mmm, do I?” Danny peeped an eye at Arin, watching the younger man nuzzle and rub along his distended stomach. He tried to imagine himself looking like this completely empty…and found the image favorable. Well, maybe someday. “Glad to hear you’ll still be into me when I start to go soft like Brian.”

Arin groaned. “Fuck. I mean, are you kidding? I’ve wanted you fat since the day we first met, dude.”

Dan laughed, then burped. “Fuck, dude, I know. You couldn’t stop telling me.”  
Arin giggled, his breath tickling Danny’s skin. 

“And don’t make me laugh, dude. I ate, like, three times what I usually eat.” Dan groaned.

“Sorry.” Arin rubbed soft circles in apology. He spent a few moments thinking if he should ask…because it was important to him to know. Once he’d puzzled out the wording, he glanced up. Dan’s breathing was slow, but Arin didn’t think he was asleep.

“Dan?”

“Hmm?” Dan’s response was a slow roll out of him. He was probably close to sleep, then. 

“Was this…” Arin hesitated. “Was this worth it? I mean, it must’ve been hard to skip breakfast and shit. You never do that.”

Danny thought a moment, then reached out for Arin’s hand. Once he found it, he squeezed the smaller hand in his own. “Jury’s still out,” he admitted. “I…honestly, I don’t think I want to do this again. At least not when my dinner last night was, like, two handfuls of Chex mix.”

“Dan,” Arin scolded lightly.

“I know, I know.” Dan rolled his eyes. “But…I like this. I’m not going to lie. And,” he added, beaming, “I think my stomach may just learn to stretch permanently.”

Arin groaned. “Oh, you sexy bastard.”

Dan pulled Arin down for a kiss. “You may just get me fat after all.”


End file.
